Trois mots
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Trois mots. C'était tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour le bouleverser. Et c'était ces trois même mots plus sa mine qui avait donné envie à son ami de toujours de le gifler de toutes ses forces.


_**Hello les petits amis! Nan, je suis pas morte pendant les fêtes! Et non, je ne suis pas qu'une grosse fan qui relève toutes les références qu'elle croise dans sa vie! Me revoilà avec un truc un peu plus sérieux. Enfin, j'espère...**_

_**Résumé: Trois mots. C'était tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour le bouleverser. Et c'était ces trois même mots plus sa mine qui avait donné envie à son ami de toujours de le gifler de toutes ses forces.**_

_**Trois mots**_

Trois mots. Voilà tout ce qui valsait dans l'esprit d'un mercenaire quand il apprend qu'il a eu la plus commune et pourtant la plus grande des promotions. Et il se sentait très étrange. Il se sentait honoré, heureux mais sa joie était si minée par une multitude d'autres sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à la laisser sortir. Dommage que sa compagne ne l'ait pas remarqué, trop extasiée à l'idée de cette grande nouvelle. Car dans le cœur de son amant, il y avait bien sûr la joie, l'étonnement mais aussi au fond de lui, l'angoisse, la peur, et ces deux-là surpassaient les deux premières. En tout cas, face à son ami. Les deux s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un petit café, à l'abri des regards. Et quand le demi-elfe vit arriver son ami avec une mine déconfite, il crut d'abord qu'il s'était fait plaquer. Ou qu'Yggdrasill l'avait retrouvé.

- Alors? A quoi devons-nous cette bien sombre humeur?

- Anna est enceinte.

Yuan se figea sur place. Un enfant. Kratos allait avoir un enfant... Rien que ça! Le Renégat ne comprit pas pourquoi Kratos faisait une tête pareille. Au fond de lui, même s'il éprouvait un peu de joie pour le couple, s'il priait pour que cela donne la force à Kratos de continuer sur sa nouvelle voie, voir le mercenaire aussi peu enthousiaste à l'idée de sa paternité aussi nouvelle qu'inespérée lui donnait l'envie de le gifler de toutes ses forces. Il allait avoir la chance que lui n'avait pas eu! Et c'était comme si il n'en voulait pas! Comme si cela le dérangeait! Lui, il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir la chance d'être père. Biologiquement, il le pourrait. Mais lui, il voulait avant tout l'enfant de Martel. Et elle était morte. Ce rêve brisé l'avait rendu amer. Il savait bien que Kratos n'avait jamais été très branché enfant. Mais tout de même! Ce n'était pas n'importe quel enfant! C'était le sien! Alors pourquoi avait-il une tête d'enterrement, bon sang? Si un jour se devait d'être fêté, c'était bien celui-là!

- C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Tu devrais t'en réjouir au lieu de te morfondre. Dit Yuan en sirotant sa tasse de thé.

- Je suis heureux. Répliqua Kratos d'un ton morne

- Vraiment? Ça ne se voit absolument pas. On croirait que c'est le contraire.

L'humain semblait mal à son aise.

- Je suis heureux. Simplement, je...

- Oui?

- J'ai peur Yuan.

Yuan en resta abasourdi. Le grand, le courageux, le téméraire, le raisonnable Kratos Aurion était effrayé par un bébé qui était aussi grand qu'un grain de sable?

- J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir la vie qu'il mérite, la vie qu'Anna mérite. Toujours sur les routes à devoir se cacher. Ce n'est pas une vie pour un bébé. Et même si nous nous arrêtions dans un village reculé pour l'élever convenablement, jamais notre famille ne sera en paix. J'ai peur de les mener à leur perte. J'ai peur de ne pas savoir comment m'y prendre avec lui et de le rendre malheureux.

En l'entendant, Yuan comprit enfin. Écouter, ça aide toujours. Il ne put réprimer un rire très léger.

- Je suis sans doute très mal placé pour te dire cela et cela ne pèsera sans doute pas très lourd venant de moi, je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant et je n'en aurai jamais. Mais je pense que si tu penses vraiment tout ce que tu viens de me dire, tu feras un excellent père. Ton enfant ne saurait être mal avec toi. Cela sera dur mais il ne s'en souciera pas. Car tu seras là. Car il t'aimera. C'est tout ce qu'il comptera à ses yeux.

Kratos eut l'air un peu mieux et afficha un léger sourire de gratitude. Et quand son fils vint au monde, quand il l'eut dans ses bras pour la première fois, il réalisa que Yuan avait raison. Et dire qu'il avait fallu de trois simples mots pour ça.

_**Fin**_

_**Très court, et ça n'a pas tourné comme je le voulais... Tant pis... Bonne année en avance!**_


End file.
